


just go with it

by playitagain



Series: Mayward Week 2020 [6]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just boys being happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: JJ has a surprise for Pope.
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Series: Mayward Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956772
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	just go with it

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mayward Week 2020!
> 
> Day 6 - October 9th: Mayward + “It will be fun, trust me.” + fluff

JJ says it’s a surprise. 

Pope simply frowns at the other and shakes his head as JJ takes his hand and practically forces him into the car. This isn’t the first time this has happened. JJ loves to surprise Pope and take him places without Pope having the foggiest idea where they might be going. It usually ends up being good, but emphasis should be put on usually. Pope hopes this is one of the good ones. 

Pope doesn’t know where they’re going either. At this point, he can often guess the surprise JJ is going for, but he isn’t familiar with this part of town. He has no idea where they are going. The confusion must show on his face too, because JJ turns to him with a smile, eyes bright as he reaches over to take his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze at the next red light. 

“ **It will be fun, trust me,** ” JJ reassures and Pope does. He has always trusted JJ even when they used to get into trouble all the time in high school or when JJ gets him to do something completely and utterly stupid. He always knew JJ would have his back even if his suggestions went south so he simply nods his head with a warm smile, turning his hand so it’s palm up, lacing his fingers with JJ’s. 

JJ shoots him one last smile before he turns his attention back to the road. Pope lets himself sink into his seat, glancing out the window as houses pass by, watching as they go from neighborhoods to businesses. Pope still doesn’t know where they’re going. 

The surprise is evident when they pull into the parking lot with a building with a large cat and dog painted onto the side, animal shelter written across the front over the door. 

Pope turns to JJ in surprise, who has turned the car off and is grinning happily at Pope, obviously waiting for his reaction to the whole turn of events. Pope’s surprised to say the least. They’ve talked about getting a dog, but they both worked crazy hours and agreed they didn’t have enough time at the moment to give a dog the love they needed. 

“What?” Pope glances at the building again before he turns back to those excited blue eyes he loves so much. “What are we doing here?” Pope definitely isn’t complaining, but he figured they would talk about this a bit more before they came to the shelter. 

“I know we tabled the idea for a bit, but I wanted to surprise you,” JJ smiles and Pope can hear the enthusiasm in his voice, the excitement slipping into every word. “I got a promotion so I can cut back my hours a bit and I can go in a little later so the dog wouldn’t be home for long between when I leave and you come home. We can do this.” 

Pope surges forward at the words, pulling a laughing JJ isn’t his arms, holding him close as he tries to process how amazing this news is. Not only can they get a dog, but JJ got a promotion. He knows JJ has been trying to get that promotion for a while, been working crazy hours to do so. The fact he was finally given the promotion he deserved has happiness swelling in Pope’s heart. It was definitely a day to celebrate. 

“I’m so proud of you.” The words are muffled as he presses a kiss to JJ’s lips at the same time, heart oh so happy when he sees the look on JJ’s face. He can see the love and happiness and Pope can’t help but press another kiss to his lips in his own excitement. 

“We don’t have to get a dog today, but I thought we could start looking.” JJ’s cheeks are warm with happiness, pink dusting his sun-kissed skin and Pope can’t help that his smile will not leave his lips. He figures nothing will be able to knock this smile off for a while. JJ got a promotion at work, they were getting a dog, and he loves this man so much. 

“God, I’m so happy,” he breaths and JJ giggles, all warm and light as he shakes his head in amusement. The motion bleed into his leaning forward to place a kiss on Pope’s cheek. 

“We can celebrate the promotion tonight. We have dogs to look at now,” JJ teases and Pope is definitely going to ravish this man later tonight, but he couldn’t think of that now, could only focus on the fact that they were walking into the animal shelter with the intentions of actually adopting one. “I did a bit of research already and they have some really good options, but I didn’t know if you wanted a puppy or an older dog so we’ll just have to meet them and see.”

Pope squeezes JJ’s hand, excited as they push the door open. 

Pope should have known JJ wouldn’t be able to wait. He should have known they’d walk out with a puppy. He doesn’t really mind though, not when JJ is smiling like that, one hand in Pope’s while his other arm is occupied with the small puppy curled up against his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
